


Egglings

by growligan



Series: The Egg Tales [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian, Fighting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel finally have their child, and the shinigami aren't happy. Now Ciel and Sebastian must do what they can to protect their baby against those who would see it dead. Can they do it?





	1. Little e gg

There it was. Shiny and green and speckled with black. The last egg Sebastian had laid this heat and the truly most special egg for inside it was the offspring of him and his young master.

Sebastian’s anus stung, weakened by the constant egg laying of these last days, and his normally so strong body felt weak. He was glad that it was over or he wasn’t sure he would have lasted much longer. This had been an awful heat to go through but it had been worth it. Now he was going to be a bird mom.

~

It was morning in the Phantomhive household and Ciel woke up and looked out the window he could tell that it was morning. The sun was rising over the treetops and he could hear a cock in the distance as it greeted the warm sun. Ciel got out of bed and put on a pair of slippers he went down the stairs to the kitchen in which he met Bard who was cooking breakfast.

”Hello Bard” greeted Ciel he wasn’t really in a good mood today. ”What’s for breakfast?”

”French toast” explained Bard and pointed at the soggy bread in the frying pan.

”I am going to go check on Sebastian” said Ciel.

”You do that” said Bard.

Then Ciel went to go check on Sebastian.

~

Sebastian was laying on the egg he was a big great crow except he looked like a monster. He could feel the baby move inside the egg it was kicking a little and he knew it was soon time for the egg to hatch. He was nervous he had never raised a child before but he knew he could do it he had no choice. 

Right then Ciel stepped into the room.

”Hello Sebastian” said Ciel.

”Good morning, my Lord” greeted Sebastian.

Things had been stiff between them ever since the fateful night in which they had procreated and Sebastian wondered if they would ever go back to being the way they once had been. He knew his young master must have lost some respect for him and he could only hope that he could regain it once the eggbaby was born and he could show Ciel what a responsible and nurturing parent he was. He was already thinking about names.

”Bard is making breakfast” said Ciel as he explained the situation to Sebastian.

”I am sorry” sighed Sebastian. ”You know I would cook for you if I wasn’t forced to look after our unborn little chicken.”

”I know it’s okay” comforted Ciel.

”Good” said Sebastian in a relieved tone.

He was so excited about being a mom but right then there was a knock on the front door...


	2. The visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys check out my new fic about Cielau!!! It's called Watching over the earl! And a Sinful Circus update should be coming soon :)

”THERE IS A VISITOR!!!” echoed Bard’s masculine voice from the bottom floor and Sebastian hurried down the stairs he was now in human form and ready to greet whoever the follower was Ciel followed reluctantly leaving one last lingering gaze on the greenish egg that they had to leave behind.

A redhaired shinigami stood outside the door. Sebastian noticed that it was Grell. Grell waved.

”Hello Sebas-chan~” sing-sanged Grell.

”What do you want?” asked Sebastian as he gave the shinigami a good look-over to make sure she wasn’t hiding her deathscythe anywhere but it seemed like things were safe for now.

”I am here on a mission” explained Grell in an official voice. ”William has sent me to investigare for rumor has it that a demon spawn has been born.”

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged worried glances. They hadn’t been expecting anyone to find out. The servants had sworn to keep it a secret except Pluto but he was a dog.

Ciel swallowed nervously.


	3. It starts......

”No demon spawn has been born” said Sebastian in a dark voice. ”Whoever your source is is mistaken as expected now leave.”

But Grell wouldn’t leave she stood her ground she had been sent here on orders after all and she wouldn’t leave until she had made sure Sebas-chan wasn’t hiding a little devil somewhere in the mansion not if she didn’t want Will to yell at her again stupid Will.

”I cannot leave just yet” explained Grell impatiently and bursted past the black-clad butler into the Phantomhive mansion in which a forbidden secret was hidden little did she know. Sebastian sped after her ready to do whatever it took to stop her.

”YOU STOP RIGHT THERE YOU NAUHGTY BROAD!”


	4. Birth

Grell didn’t stop she was running through the house to where her instincts said the demonic offpsring would be. Sebastian rushed after her for all he was worth his motherly instincts screaming at him to stop her. Ciel ran behind the both of them panting as he struggled to move his short body anywhere close to their supernatural speed.

”WAIT!!!” shrieked Ciel it was getting hard to breathe.

Sebastian didn’t wait neither did Grell. Just as Sebastian was about to catch her he slipped on the corner of a rug and fell!!! Grell sped up and entered the room in which the egg was it was Sebastian’s room.

Sebastian got up from the floor and rushed after her now Ciel had caught up to him.

”MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” yelled Sebastian in desperation but then he realized it was suspiciously quiet. Grell hadnt turned her chainsaw on that alone was suspicious. Sebastian stepped inside the room with his bluenette lord.

That was when he saw it! The egg was shaking and rattling as if something was inside it and it was his little baby!!! Suddenly he could see a crock form on the egg and the three occupants of the room all gasped in unison as they witnessed the miracle of bearth.

Tears spilled from Grell’s cheeks she had always wanted to be a mother this wasn’t fair but she couldn’t kill this baby because it was innocent and also Sebas-chan’s and he probably wouldn’t want to date her if she did so it was out of the question.

Suddenly the tiniest peaked poked through a hole that formed as a piece of the egg fell away!! sebastians’ heart fluttered as he for the first time saw a bodypart that belonged to his child. Then the egg cracked open and silence filled the room except for Sebastian’s motherly sobs as the lid of the egg fell off.

~

Ciel gasped as he realized what he was seeing. Inside the egg was not one baby but two! One was a black little crow and it had pink eyes likeSebastian did when he was in demon form and the other was a blue crow just like Ciel’s hair!!!! And it had blue eyes!!!!

Ciel felt the emotions overwhelm him as he stared at his newly hatched children he had help creating those and one of them was clearly taking after him. There was no doubt about it Ciel was the dad.

~

Sebastian was kneeling on the floor tears were spilling from his eyes down his cheeks and onto the soft rug that he wa skneeling on he was so full of emotions and feelings that he didn’t quite know what to do. Then one of the chickens waddled out of the egg and towards him at a slow speed he was witnessing the black offpsring take its first steps ever and pride surged through the demon’s once so cold heart as the baby wobbled towards him.

”Dada” said the baby and Sebastian’s heart broke! He was the mother not the father! But then he smiled again because the baby said ”Mama” and he took the baby in his arms and held it and cried some more because he was happy that he was finallly a mommy at last.

Meanwhile Grell was witnessing the whole spectacle in mild disbelief she knew she would have to report back toWill but she wasn’t sure what to say Sebastian was a crying snotty mess and she didn’t want him to be upset because of her.

Meanwhile the blue baby had approached Ciel and it was lying in his lap sleeping soundly while he was petting its soft feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I need help naming the babies! Please give suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay gyys I used a name generator thing on behindthename to name the babies because I'm bad at names and none of youw ere paricularly helpful! I can't name the baby Naruto I'm sorry!!! I had a friend say a random number twice and that number is how many times I generated the name.
> 
> The blue baby is Inigo Thorley and the black baby is Gilbert Franklin. Their lastname is Michaelis-Phantomhive.

Grell beheld the old demon and the young buy as they cuddled their newly hatched offspring. She was filled with a mix of emotions as she watched the loving miracelous bond of a family take form in front of her. She had been sent her to kill the demonic babies before they could wreck any havock and now she wasn't sure what to do for she couldn't disobey William but she also didn't have it in her to split up this happy family. She had always liked babies.

~

Sebastian and Ciel hadn't noticed when Grell left and now it was three hours later and the babies had woken up from a nap and were hungry. They cawed loudly and sadly as Sebastian heated up a bottle of breast milk to feed them with.

"Sssch" said the new mother as he took the black baby in his arms and gently put the bottle at the baby's beak. The baby drank and looked satisfied. When it was done drinking he put it in the crib. Then he took the blue baby and fed it. The blue baby burped. Sebastian put it in the crib. The babies fell asleep again and Sebastian sighed satisfactedly.

Then Bard came into the room with Finny and Mey-Rin they wanted to look at the babeis,

"Hello" greeted Bard as he approached the crib in which the chickens were sleeping. The blue baby was sucking on a paci it was the more immature of the babies it was already clear which one of its parents it was taking after.

"What is his name?" asked Finny and poked the black baby.

"Gilbert Franklin but we call him Frank" exaplined Sebastian.

"What is his name?" asked Mey-Rin and poked the blue baby which whined because it was sensitive.

"Inigo Thorley but we call him Thorley" said Sebastian.

Ciel was sleeping in a chair.

~

"WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU INCOMPETENT LAGGARD!!!" rampaged William. He was in his office and Grell had just devilred the news. Sebastian his worst enemy ever had bred there were now two little demonlings ready to follow in their satanic mother's soul-eating footsteps and William knew they had to act before things went too far!

He reached into the desk and pulled out a gun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm gonna try to update Sinful Circus and Watching over the earl soon!

The black and blue chickens were sleeping soundly in the Phantomhive manor. They were very young and needed a lot of sleep. Sebastian and Ciel was playing chess. Ciel was losing and it put him in a bitter mood.

"You are cheating!!!" he accused the demonic manservant.

"I am doing no such thong my lord, you are simply incompetent" retorted the motherly butler as he moved a chess piece. "Hah! Checkmate!"

Ciel went off to pout in a corner and Sebastian decided to go outside to get some fresh air. He walked down the stairs and opened the door and stepped outside. The night air was crisp and slightly cold and he inhaled it through his sensitive nostrils.

"Aahh."

~

William was approachig the manor carrying his death scythe and a gun. If he couldn't trust any of his subordinates to do a proper job he would have to do it himself and this was a serious case. He was going to make sure those hellspawn died before they started devoruing the souls of the innocent or even worse, breeding and making more demonic children.

The night air was cold and silent as he approached the manor he spotted Sebastian standing on the porch and he assumed the satantic being was keeping watch to protect its young. William hissed angrily as he moved into a pair of bushes to keep himself from being seen.


	7. Atack

Willim was spying on the Phantomhive manor from the bushes. He was hiding until he saw Sebastian take one final breath of fresh air before stepping inside again and closing the front door behind him. William snuck out of the bushes, gun and scythe at ready. This was going to be a bloody battle but he knew that he William Teppo Spears would stand victorious.

~

Sebastian walked back up to the bedroom in which his little family was sleeping peacefully the blue baby and the black baby were nesting on the floor as Ciel had kicked them out of bed to sleep there himself he shook his head in disbelief what a rude young master.

Sebastian gently lifted the small corvids up on the bed next to their snoozing father and tucked them in.

Right then the door burst open and a very familiar face stepped inside. Sebastian turned around fist raised blood pumping ready for battle!!!

It was William! Behind him Bard came running with a speed unlike that of any mortal man Sebastian had seen before and he could see in the servant’s eys that he was willing to fight and die for his master and said master’s offspring if it was necessary.

Bard pulled out a gun from inside his pocket. He pointed it at William. He fired three shots. They hit William’s head. William fell down on the floor but Sebastian knew this wasn’t enough it would just have stopped him momentarily.

”TAKE THE BABIES AND RUN!!!” Sebastian shouted his orders and Ciel’s eyes flew awake in shock as he sat up on the bed and witnessed the bleeding shinigami at the entrance to the room. He understood quickly what was going on and realized atht they were under attack. He got up and went to the wardrobe and grabbed a bag.

”Jump into it!” he urged his small ones as they slowly awoke to the noise and dim of the main bedroom in the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian discreetly stepped a bit to the side to cover up the horrific sight of William’s bloody ”corpse” it wouldn’t be good for children so small to see something so horrible.

”You must run and I will hold him back when he wakes up then I will find you!!!” explained Sebastian as Ciel gently helped their lovechilds into the bag.

The other servants had apeared. Mey-Rin had broguth some firearms and Finny had brought a baseball bat and Pluto was growling and foaming at the mouth like a rabid beast he was ready for battle.

”Pluto!!” Sebastian ordered the canine servant. Pluto whined in response he was very loyal to Sebastian. ”You must carry my family to safey!”

Right then William’s seemingly dead body startd moving…...


	8. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's sex in this I hope you like it <3

Pluto was running through the forest with the blue-haired boy on his back. The bluenette clutched a bag for all he was worth. Inside the bag was his offspring he had gotten with Sebastian the other day. He held onto them as if his life depended on it as Pluto rushed forward through the forest with gret speed.

He cast a glance back at the manor praying to Satan that Sebastian was gong to be okay…

~

William arose from the short coma like state gun and scythe at the ready. He looked around him and saw that he was surrounded by the gross demon and his probably brinwashed lackeys. William hissed in dissatisfaction. This was going to be an ugly fight and there was no way no one would get hurt! He couldn’t hurt the poor humans for following their deranged leader so he decided to retreat and teleported back to the shiigami realm. This clearly required a great deal of planning and he had rushed in like a fool and been too hasty…

~

Ciel opned his eyes he was sleeping on the ground under a bunch of long sticks that had been leaned against a tree to offer some kin of protection. The little crowlings were znoocing peacefully next to him but then they needed to sleep a lot. He smiled as he beheld his young children. The blue baby’s left leg kicked a litle as if it was dreaming and maybe it was.

Ciel looked up and saw the sun’s rays get interrupted by a dark figure. He knew that it could only be Sebastian. He stepped out of the little temporary hut and greeted his demonic lover.

”Hello” said Ciel.

”Hello” said Sebastian.

”Hello” said Bard he had accompanied Sebastian there just in case.

”I am glad that I found you” said Sebastian.  
”And I am glad you came” said Ciel. He smiled slightly.

”How are the babies?” said Sebastian in a questioning tone of voice.

”They are quite alright” said Ciel reassuringly.

”I am relieved to hear that” said Sebastian.

They went to sit down on a rock a bit away to get a moment of privacy and Sebastian told Ciel everything that had happened and that they probably still were not safe. Ciel decided that they were to re-group to the town house thankfully Soma and Agni wouldn’t be there they had gone back home to India to import some more curry ingreidents because Agni had run out of them and he needed them to cook. It was a relief to Ciel Soma often got on his nerves a lot but Agni was okay although he did worry from time to time that Sebastian would gain a romantic or sexual interest in the Indian curry chef servant.

Sebastian laid an arm around Ciel and Ciel could feel his already hard limb stiffen. He had morning wood. He looked Sebastian into the eyes with a naughty smirk.

Sebastian understood and he laid his young master down on the ground gently on a patch of soft leaves and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and also his underwear and his fleshy pole sprung free hard as a rock despite the slight wind. Ciel moaned at the sight of the servant’s magnificent rod and blushed knowing that he wasn’t as big as Sebastian.

Sebastian took Ciel’s pants off and then he realized there was a problem.

”We are out of lube” he mused out loud but then he saw some sap drip from a trea and his fangs poked out slightly as he grinned. ”I just found a solution.”

He got up and got some resin and smeared it across his dick he was ready now he was going to penetrate his master. He returned to the scene and positioned himself over the blue-eyed human and slowly pushed his flute against the young lord’s entrance, the sap easing the friction and making it easier for him to push inside the human’s unused hole.

”Nnnhhh...” Ciel moaned in pleasure yet slight discomofrt as his most sacred place was invaded by the demon’s great big pleasure pickle. ”Gentle, Sebastian...”

Sebastan slid inside his master’s anus and buried himself to the hilt. He panted slightly as he bagan to move and the boy seemed to both groan and moan at the same time in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the bird’s love organ struck the most forbidden spot inside of him making him see stars.

”Gnngghg” moaned Ciel. ”Oooh!”

”Mmmm” panted Sebastian. ”Ooh young master ooh mmm...”

Then it happened so fast that he didn’t know what happened. Something hit Sebastian at the back of his head and he fell forward, his jaw banging his lover’s nose. Ciel shrieked in pain and Sebastian’s penis slid out of him.

”WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???” barked Sebastian and turned around angry that his lovemaking had gotten interrupted.


	9. Fighting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please chekc out my new stories!!! I've made a one shot called Farewell Old Friend and I've started a new chaptered story about everyone's favorite Weston boys! Please read them it would mean a lot to me!!

Behind him stof Ronald knox he was holding his lawnmower above his head. It was roaring angrily matching the aggressive look in its owner’s eyes. Ronald was glaring down at the lusty demon and he felt disgust rise within him as he noticed that the corvid’s dongle was still erected.

”You should be ashamed to be seen like this!” Ronald scolded Sebastian.

”You should be ashamed of attacking people in the middle of sex!!!!!!” roared Sebastian his head was spinning but he was ready for battle.

”Where are your babies!?” Ronald demanded dominanently he was still holding the lawnmower high above his head ready to strike again no doubt was there that he did indeed mean business but Sebastian was ready he was going to put up a fight and horny or not he was going to win it.

”You will never find them” spat Sebastian and readied himself for the inevitable attack.

~

Ciel could feel his anus clench in fear from the sudden removal of the limb that had just been inside him as he watched the demon and the reaper argue fiercely. He gulped nervously but tried to gather courage as he reached over to put on his pants. He couldn’t find his underwear but that dind’t matte right now he was going to have to run for his life and his life was in fact mroe important than his underwear even if they were his favorite pair of boxers. They were blue with green polka dots on and he had gotten them for Christmas last year.

~

”I will find them believe you me, foul creature!!!” Ronald wasn’t going to let the demon win that much was clear but Sebastian was too angry to feel fear he could feel his heart beat fast as sweat broke out all over his body but this time it wasn’t going into heat it was a surge of adrenaline as his motherly instrincts took over.

Suddenly Sebastian’s body began to convulse and feathers began to sprout all overit. Ronald gasped in shock. He coulnd’t believe what he was witnessing!

A dark caw escaped Sebastian’s hardening lips as they changed into a black beak sharp as a spear and his majestic wings seemed to cover the very sky itself. He was going to murder Ronald now.

Ronald slammed the lawnmower against the feathery demon’s soft frame with a machinical roar and feathers flew as it temporarily grew hold but Sebastian pulled a brave move and pecked at the mower so it lost its grip. He was wounded, but not badly. He could still stand up and therefore he could still put up a fight.

~

Ciel was running through the forest but it wasn’t toward the babies it was further away. He needed to hide. Panic had taken over the young lord and as he ran barefoot over rocks and leaves he let loose the tears that had been pushing agains this eyelids for so long. They fell frely down his cheeks and he sobbed out loud as he kept running away from everything he had once hcalled home.

He hated Sebastian!!! He had tured his life upside down and he wasn’t ready for this responsibility!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!!! You might have noticed I've been posting a lot lately well I'd really love if you gave my new baby a chance. It's "Weston: Year One" and it barely has any hits or anything. Please read it and tell me what you think even if you hate it so I know what to do better thank you <3

Sebastin’s sharp dark talons pierced Ronald’s multicolored eyes and the young reaper screamed in pain as he went from nearsighted to blind blood dripping down his face as the bird withdrew its claws. He fumbled around trying to find his scythe his last line of defense but it was hopeless. All he saw was darkness.

He began to realize that William had sent him on a suicide mission and made a quick decision. He teleported back to the shinigami realm before the demon had the chance to kill him.

Sebastian was now alone he looked around whre had Ciel gone????

”CIEL” sebastian shouted. ”YOUNG MASTER!!!”

But there was no reply. Sebastian headed back to the camp he was in human form now. The servants were sitting around a campfire grilling hot dogs seemingly unaware of the fierce battle that had just gone down. Might as well be for the best he thought…

He went to check on his babies the blue little bird was gnawing on a hot dog while the black one was once again napping. Love filled Sebastin’s heart as he gazed upon his offspring and he sighed tenderly. Those two little ones had been inside him just a short while ago. He still remembered how fat and clumsy he had been, and the hell he had gone through before he had finally been made pregnant.

He remembered the shame that had been brought upon him by his indecent behavior, all the nights he had awoken in a puddle of his own sweat, and the servants’ and his own young master’s judgment and ridicule over his egg laying and the dishes he had made from them. He remembered the puking and the harsh, criticizing words. He rememebred when Pluto had to go to the vet.

He might not be in heat now and he might not be full of hormones running wild but a tear still formed in his left eye and threatened to fall when he was reminded of all the things he had had to go through just because of his nature. Was it fair? No. But no one had cared about that.

A caw that sounded more like a hiss rose up through his throat and out through his lips. The blue baby swallowed the hot dog and turned around to stare at its dad.

”Sssch” said Sebastian and put a finger over his mouth.

Then he walked outside and found Pluto. He straddled the great beast and set off into the forest to find his mate. He knew that Ciel hadn’t meant anything bad he just wasn’t used to a demon of Sebastian’s caliber but everything had worked out in the end they had started a family and found love with each other.

He hoped the reapers hadn’t gotten to Ciel before he did Pluto rushed forward through the woods at great speed. Ciel was sitting on a log and they stopped Sebastian stepped off the dog and left Pluto to graze in peace.

”Hello I have been looking for you” he said.

”Hello what do you want” said Ciel.

”I want you to come back you can’t just run away” said Sebastian.

”I don’t want to it’s too much responsibility I’m only a teenager” said Ciel.

”You don’t have a choice you are a parent now” said Sebastian.

”But I don’t want to I am too young” said Ciel.

”That’s too bad maybe you should have thought about that before we mated” said Sebastian.

”Fuck you” said Ciel.

The bluenette gave in and followed the blackhead back to the camp they rode on Pluto and the ginormous dog moved forward fast yet gently as if trying to ensure that its little rider wouldn’t fall off Pluto liked Ciel that made Sebastian mad Ciel’s was his and also he hated dogs he kicked Pluto in the sides in anger.

Pluto whiend.


	11. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the Egg Tales might be over but it's not the end of my fic writing career. I appreciate all the support I have gotten with this story and I hope you will continue following me as I write other stories as well. I have been feeling like it's time to finish this particular one and move on to something new as I really can't come up with anything new to happen and I'm not interested in writing like a hundred chapters about the babies growing up :(
> 
> Thank you for all the support you guys are the best!

A while later they were all back in the manor gathered in the kitchen. They were discussing what to do.

“It is clear that our children are at risk” sighed Sebastian. “And they might be putting the rest of you at risk as well.”

He had thought long and hard and he thought he knew what to do. It hadn’t been an easy deicison but he knew it was the right one. He just hoped his young master would be alright with it.

“I… have an idea” he confessed as he sighed again.

“What is it, Sebastian?” inquired Ciel. He was tired of fighting and running for his life.

“There is only one place in which the shinigami cannot reach us. But it is a place most humans do not want to go to out of their own free will.”

Ciel looked at Sebastian he felt like he must have a connection with the demon after all for he understood what he meant even though he hadn’t said the word.

“The good thing is that demons age faster than humans so they should be more than capable of defending themselves within less than a year and tht might also be enough to get the shinigami of our backs because they will probably feel tha it’s not worth going after two full-fledged demons they have most certainly seen what I am capable of tonight and that was just me imagine what three demons could do.”

“What would I do while you were there?” asked Ciel. He wanted to see his babies grow up he felt like it was an important part in being a parent.

“You could come with us and we’d tell everyone you’re taking a vacation in Spain” suggested Sebastian.

And so it was decided. Ciel was going to go to hell. They left the manor in the incompetnt hands of the servants.

All was well. For now.


End file.
